The Surrender of a Priestess
by xxxTrojan-Princessxxx
Summary: Just a little scene between my two favourite characters. *recently edited.


_**THE SURRENDER OF A PRIESTESS**_

"Do it," he whispered, his tone daring her. She pressed the blade harder against the soft skin of his throat, almost drawing blood.

"Do it," he said again, "Nothing is easier." Hesitation flashed through her eyes as she contemplated ending his murderous life. It was very tempting; the thought of slicing through his flesh was becoming more appealing by the second.

"Aren't you afraid?" she asked. She looked him in the eye, the blade still against his throat.

"Everyone dies, whether today or fifty years from now," he replied calmly.

"You'll kill more men if I don't kill you," it was more a statement than a question, as if she were trying to convince herself that she was doing the right thing.

"Many," he agreed. Achilles placed his hands on her shoulders and shook her, urging her to cut his throat. She hesitated again, but this time for too long. Achilles rolled them over so she was beneath him, the blade still at his throat.

"Do it now, you'll never get another chance," somewhere in his voice was pleading, as if he wanted to leave this world and join Hades (for that was surely where his soul would go).

Briseis hesitated again. Achilles pushed against the blade, then leaned down and claimed her lips in a fiery kiss.

Briseis was taken by surprise. She pushed against his chest, the knife still in her hand. She tried to pull away from him. She knew that Apollo would not have her as his priestess if she was not a virgin, which was why she was pushing Achilles away. Every time she struggled against him, he kissed her harder. Just as she gave in and surrendered herself to his kiss, he pulled away.

"I never take a woman by force," he said. He looked into her eyes and saw no fear. Even though he had told her she needn't be afraid of him, he was still surprised that she took his words to heart, and that she trusted him, believed in him.

The look in her eyes seduced him. He leaned down once more and kissed her again. This time she kissed him back almost instantly. The kiss was soft at first, but quickly became heated.

Briseis threw the knife to the ground as Achilles attacked the warm, tender flesh of her neck. Like a vampire he sucked and nibbled her neck, making her moan. She tilted her head, allowing him full access to her neck.

His hands slipped down her sides to her thighs, then to the hem of her gown. He slipped his fingers under her gown and slid it up her legs, exposing her thighs.

She moaned as his calloused fingers caressed her thighs. Her hands moved restlessly over his shoulders. When it all became too much, she placed her hands on his cheeks and brought his lips back to hers.

She kissed him with everything she had. She gasped and pulled back briefly when her gown was pushed up past her hips.

Achilles removed his tunic and settled himself between her slender legs. He looked at her, his eyes smiling. He placed one of his large hands over her small one and ran it down his chest and abdomen until it came to rest on his arousal.

Briseis gasped at the feel of him beneath her fingertips. Daringly she slid her fingers over him, eliciting groans from deep within him.

Achilles slipped his hand between them and traced his fingers over her hot, wet centre. He rubbed his finger over her clitoris, causing her to push her hips against his hand.

Briseis pulled her hand away from his arousal and cupped his cheek. Achilles brushed his shaft against her opening.

"Yes," she moaned before she leaned up and took his lips in a kiss to beat all kisses. Instead of lips meeting, it was tongues meeting. He met her kiss with his mouth open, surprised hers was also open. Their tongues danced for the first time, but certainly not the last.

Achilles slowly pushed into her. When his tip came in contact with her virgin barrier, he pulled out

"This may hurt," he whispered. At her look of fear, he kissed her softly. He kept his mouth over hers as he thrust all the way into her, breaking her barrier.

Briseis cried out in pain as she lost the one thing she would never regain. Her pain was quickly over taken by extreme pleasure, as Achilles slowly thrust in and out.

At first their thrusts were out of time. Achilles groaned and placed his hands on her inexperienced hips and guided her so that her thrusts were in time with his.

"Ohhh! Achilles!" Briseis cried out in ecstasy as he pounded into her soft flesh. She surprised herself with how loud her voice was.

"You're beautiful!" Achilles exclaimed as he thrust into her harder and faster, her hips meeting him with every thrust. His hands roamed over her body, caressing every inch of her, paying extra attention to her breasts.

He ran a thumb over her nipple, causing it to harden. Achilles could tell she was close by her breathing. He pushed into her again and again, pleasuring her breasts at the same time.

Achilles had been with many a woman, but none as intriguing and naturally beautiful as Briseis. Her every curve seemed to have been sculpted by the Gods themselves. He knew that Helen of Sparta (or now of Troy) was said to be the most beautiful woman on earth, but Briseis could easily challenge her for that title.

Briseis was mesmerised by Achilles the moment she laid her tear filled eyes upon him. His bronzed chest shone with sweat, his blue eyes bright. She had heard the stories about him, of how he could not be beaten, nor could he be killed. At first she had felt fear, but slowly, that fear disappeared. Now, she was making love to Greeks greatest warrior.

Achilles thrust into her one more time, then they both shuddered with release. Briseis clung to Achilles, her nails gouging into his back. He kissed her shoulder.

"I love you," Briseis whispered. She bit her tongue the moment the words left her lips.

"I love you too," Achilles whispered back before his mind could register what he was about to say. Achilles looked at Briseis. The look on her face made him laugh, breaking the silence that was developing between them. He kissed her shoulder once more, then rolled off her.

Achilles lay on his back, with Briseis snuggled up to his chest, his arm around her.

That night their dreams were filled with pictures of what might happen tomorrow, or later that night.

Whether they would stay together or this would be just like all his other encounters with women, Achilles did not know. All he did know was that Briseis was special, he just didn't know why.

THE END

* * *

**A/N**: What do you think? Any good? 

Oh, I never put in disclaimers because everybody knows that I don't own the characters, if I did, I wouldn't be writing fan fiction now would I?

Anyway, please review! Your comments, thoughts, and opinions are of great value to me!

Oh, before I forget, this may have followed along closely to the movie, but that's how I like to write, that way I ca just change things that I don't like.

I have reposted this page as the beginning with the whole "do it" thing was really bugging me, so I fixed it so that it went along with the movie.

xxxTrojan-Princessxxx


End file.
